Sailor Moon The Legacy Series
by Iris Starwind
Summary: The senshi in the future.. what happened before Usagi became queen?
1. Default Chapter

The Legacy of Sailor Moon: THE UNTOLD STORY  
  
The Royal Family Part 1  
  
"Strawberry Daddy?"  
  
"Sure, Pumpkin."  
  
Darien Shields opened his mouth so his 4 year-old daughter could toss a gleaming red strawberry inside. Sitting in the park with his beautiful family on a refreshing spring day was the best time Darien could think of having.  
  
"Oooh! Daddy! Look what Mommy brought!"  
  
Rini bounced up and down on the checkered blanket in excitement. Serena pulled a large chocolate cake from a huge basket.  
  
"Would you like to cut it, dear?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Sure thing, Mrs. Shields."  
  
"But you promised Daddy!" Rini pulled at her father's shirt and pouted.  
  
Darien chuckled.  
  
"Yes I did, didn't I? Come here rascal!"  
  
He tossed Rini high into the air and spun her around in circles. Rini was giggling, gleefully.  
  
"What do you say we go get some ice cream to go with that cake, huh?"  
  
Darien set Rini back on the ground.  
  
"Can we Momma? Can we?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Yay! Can I ride in Daddy's car?"  
  
Serena laughed.  
  
"Of course you can. I'll race you to the parking lot!"  
  
"Look at the view sweetie!"  
  
Darien pointed out the ocean view while driving on a back road, headed home. The family had stopped at the beach after ice cream, and decided to take a long, scenic road back.  
  
"Can I drive Daddy?"  
  
"Well, I think you'll have to wait twelve more years, Rini. Besides, I wouldn't want you to drive on such a dangerous road."  
  
Darien looked over the railing outside his window, and saw the steep wall of rock ending in an endless forest below. He shuddered when he realized it looked so much like the road his parents had been on before they died.  
  
"There's Mommy, look!"  
  
Rini pointed a small finger at the rear window, where Serena drove her small car behind them.  
  
"You wanna say hi to Mommy?" He honked his car horn.  
  
Serena beeped in return.  
  
Rini just giggled.  
  
All of a sudden, a large sports car in the opposite lane swerved too close.  
  
"Stupid driver! Watch where you're going!"  
  
The car was a dangerously high speed.  
  
Darien glanced in his rearview mirror just in time to see the vehicle slip behind him, and hit Serena's tiny car head on. The car spun wildly, and he saw the terrified look on his wife's face, trying desperately to regain control, just before the car broke through the metal guardrail and crashed into the woods below.  
  
Darien leaped out of his vehicle, and ran to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"SERENA!!!!"  
  
Her car exploded in a ball of flame. 


	2. Legacy Part 2 Lita

Thanks for all the wonderful emails in response to the first part of my series. I had a lot of requests for the Lita part, and I also received some questions about the Royal Family Part 1, such as...  
  
~Hey this is great but does Darien stop the car before he jumps out?   
  
Yes, Darien does stop the car. ^_^  
  
~Did she die or did she transform and jump out of the car or did she just jump out of the car?   
  
I'm afraid you'll just have to wait until the 2nd part to see what happened to Serena. Sorry! Anyway, as requested, here is Lita's Part 1. It's a bit long, so I may have to break it up into two emails, but I'll try to fit it in one. And some parts are kinda goofy, but please try to bear with me. ^^ Anymore questions or comments, feel free to email me anytime, I'd love to hear from you! Next up will be Ami's Part 1, and after that, the very emotional Part 2 of the Royal Family story. Thanks again, and I hope you like the story!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The Legacy of Sailor Moon:  
  
THE UNTOLD STORY  
  
Lita Kino Part 1  
  
"I swear, every day is more tiring than the last!"  
  
Lita Kino yelled into her empty apartment. Running her restaurant, 'Kino's Kulinary Kitchen' was never an easy job.  
  
"And on top of everything else, I have to come home and clean, cook some more, do paperwork, and feed Thunder. Well, you're worth it, aren't you sweetie?" Lita knelt down and fondled her black labrador's ears affectionately. Standing up, she plopped onto her sofa and pressed her answering machine's playback button.  
  
"Miss Kino! This is Mrs. Sturnbridge at Crowns Drive! Where ARE my stuffed radishes?! CALL ME!"  
  
Lita sighed. "I should stuff you, you old windbag..."  
  
BEEP  
  
"Kino. We haven't recieved payment on your two dozen fresh hams. Please call me at 555 - HAMS. Thank you."  
  
"I'll get that right out to you, Mr. Durham."  
  
BEEP  
  
"Hey Lita, it's Ken. If your burnt out from work, would you like to go see a movie? My treat. Well... um... just get back."  
  
The tape clicked and shut off.  
  
"Three messages Thunder. Should I go to the movie with Ken, or clean the entire apartment from top to bottom? It is cleaning day after all, and I really should..."  
  
"WOOF!"  
  
"Well, I guess that answers my question."  
  
Lita stood in front of the crowded movie theater in a dress that the wind blew right through.  
  
(Why did I wear this? If Ken doesn't get here soon, I'll be like the ice sculpture I carved this morning.) She hugged herself in a desperate attempt to keep warm.  
  
Suddenly, Ken's brownish-blonde hair caught her attention in the crowd. Lita gawked at him, she hadn't seen him in so long, and he looked older and more mature. More handsome. He was taller, and had more width in his shoulders... his hair had streaks of blonde running through it, complementing his slight tan. Ken's appearance might have changed, but his blue eyes still held that all familiar twinkle that seemed to hint that he was laughing at his own private joke. He looked wonderful, and Lita hadn't been prepared for it.  
  
"Ken! Over here!"  
  
Lita's smile dropped when she saw who was with Ken.  
  
"Hey Lita, long time no see, huh? This is Kristin. Kristin this is Lita, one of my old friends from school."  
  
Kristin openly glared at Lita, not bothering to hide her dislike for the taller girl.  
  
Lita glared at Kristin.  
  
"Well, let's see a movie," Ken chirped, pulling his new girlfriend inside.  
  
"Must be a horror movie," Lita muttered, walking into the theater.  
  
(If that frizzy, fake dyed hair gets in my face one more time, I'll pull it out strand by strand!)   
  
Lita fumed silently, sitting by Kristin in the dark theater. She could think of plenty of names to call her instead of 'Kristin', but she kept quiet for Ken's sake.  
  
(I'd like to call her a lot of bad names if she doesn't stop smashing my foot with her 4-inch heels!)  
  
They were watching some sort of alien invasion movie, which sent Kristin screaming into Ken's arms.  
  
(I came here tonight thinking I'd have a good time with Ken ALONE, but no, he just happens to have his girlfriend along who is a total freakin' brat!) And at that moment, Kristin dropped her ice-cold drink into Lita's lap.  
  
"You jerk! You did that on purpose," she yelled, jumping up. Kristin smirked innocently.  
  
"I would never, Lita! It was an accident, I swear!"  
  
"Some accident! Thanks Ken, but I'm gonna leave before Miss Plastic Surgery here does any real damage. Goodbye!"  
  
Lita gathered her things and stormed out of the theater crying.  
  
Three days later, Lita slumped behind the counter of her restaurant, bored out of her mind.  
  
"How are the muffins coming, Jack?"  
  
"Almost done Lita. 10 minutes," came a deep yell in back.  
  
Lita skimmed through a menu and then scrubbed the counter for the third time.  
  
"When everybody's at work... I finish the crosswords," she said, pulling out the newspaper. Working her way through the puzzle, she started reading out loud, completely absorbed in the game.  
  
"A four letter word meaning 'deep and eternal affection for another person'. Oh, that's easy! It's-"  
  
"Love."  
  
Lita's head shot up. A tall man with blonde hair and deep brown eyes stood in front of her, studying the crossword.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir! I was so caught up in this stupid puzzle, that I didn't see you come in." Lita threw the paper in the trash.  
  
The man smiled, revealing perfect, white, straight teeth.  
  
"That's okay, I'm in no rush. I work at the law office across the street, and I'm pretty bored most of the time. The crossword looked a hell of a lot more interesting than you think."  
  
"You're a lawyer?"  
  
"Yeah, a rookie lawyer I guess you could say. Bu, no one has the urge to sue lately, so I just sit there all day."  
  
Lita straightened up and tossed her hair behind her shoulder.  
  
"Can I take your order?"  
  
The man set his briefcase on the counter and leaned forward.  
  
"Well, what can you suggest, Miss...?"  
  
"Kino."  
  
"Ah, the lovely lady even owns this place."  
  
"I suggest a salad or soup. Easier to take with you; very quick to eat."  
  
"Okay, I'll take your good advice and order a Caeser salad."  
  
"One Caeser salad coming right up. Jack?!"  
  
"Got it Lita," came the yell again.  
  
The man cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Lita, huh? That's a very pretty name."  
  
Lita flushed a light shade of pink and started scrubbing the counter again.  
  
"I don't want to seem forward or anything Lita, but if you're not busy later, could we maybe go somewhere and eat dinner? I promise you wouldn't have to cook it." He smiled.  
  
The rag in Lita's hand stopped.  
  
"Um, well... I- I don't even know your name."  
  
"It's Steve. Steven Whittmore."  
  
Steve extended his hand and Lita shook it firmly, her eyes on his.  
  
"Well, I'm still not sure-"  
  
"Why don't you decide later? I'll come back here at seven, and if you're not here, I'll take the hint."  
  
Lita handed him the fresh salad and cleared her throat.  
  
"That's fine, Mr. Whittmore."  
  
"Steve."  
  
"Yeah, Steve."  
  
Steve Whittmore walked out the door and disappeared into the hot sun.  
  
"Thunder! Time for your bath," Lita called from the sparkling white bathroom. Her apartment might be on the small side, but it was clean and well decorated with colors and furniture that made it feel homey and inviting. Lita's money went into her business, not her apartment.  
  
Thunder bounded into the room and jumped straight into the full tub, soaking poor Lita.  
  
"Thunder! It's your bath, not mine! Besides, you've got to look nice for Steve tonight."  
  
Lita sighed, content. She and Steve had been dating for a couple of months, surprising each other at work and going to fun places like the amusement park. Their relationship was getting serious.  
  
"He'll be here any minute pup. Be on your BEST behavior!"  
  
Lita dried Thunder, got dressed and placed dinner on the table, scolding Thunder for sniffing too close to the plates.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Thunder barked wildly and a startled Lita dropped a bowl of rice, scattering it throughout the spotless kitchen.  
  
"Oh no, I'm coming!"  
  
She walked around the rice and ran to the door. A gasp escaped her throat when she saw a dozen giant Tiger Lilies blocking her view of the doorway.  
  
"They're beautiful! C'mon in!"  
  
Steve walked in and tripped over a rambunctious black lab who immediately pinned him to the carpet. He fell, laughing while Thunder gave him a thorough once-over with his tongue.  
  
"Hey boy... or girl?"  
  
"He's my baby boy."  
  
"Can I get up and see your gorgeous mommy, boy?" He laughed and stood up, giving Lita a warm kiss.  
  
"Wait till you see what I've cooked for tonight, Steve. I've got all of your favorites," Lita said, placing the flowers on the phone table.  
  
"I bet everything will be delicious, but, there's something I need to talk to you about first," he replied, pulling Lita to the couch.  
  
"What is it? You look so serious!"  
  
"Lita, we've been dating for over two months now, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ever since I met you at 'Kino's' that day, I've had this feeling that you were perfect. We have so much in common, and we balance out so well, and..."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Well, Lita Kino, what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"  
  
Lita clapped a hand over her mouth in shock and tears started falling from her eyes. She hugged Steve with all her might.  
  
Thunder went wild.  
  
Lita sat up in bed the next morning feeling ecstatic.  
  
"I'm getting MARRIED," she screamed at the top of her lungs. A bang sounded above her, and someone yelled, "Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
She jumped out of bed and stopped in her tracks when she saw a framed picture on her nightstand. Five girls dressed in high school uniforms were walking together amid the blossoming cherry trees. A short blonde girl with pigtails charged through the middle, pulling on the arms of the other two. All were laughing and happy.  
  
(My friends, the scouts. I haven't told them. How long has it been now...?)  
  
Lightning flashed outside her window.  
  
"Well, even bad weather can't bring me down."  
  
Lita reached for the phone, when it suddenly rang.  
  
"Hello," Lita answered.  
  
"Hey, Lita?" It was Ken. He sounded edgy, nervous. "Are you busy?"  
  
"Not really, I'm-"  
  
"Good. I need to talk to you. Can you meet me at Arisgawa Park? Five minutes?"  
  
"Well, yeah I guess I can. But Ken, I'm-"  
  
"Okay, see you in five!" He hung up.  
  
"- getting married," Lita mumbled into the dial tone.  
  
Lita ran for cover under the big gazebo. The rain, coming down in sheets, was so heavy that she could barely see in front of her.  
  
"Whew, what rain! I hope Ken gets here soon."  
  
Lita took a seat and waited. This park brought back so many memories. The gazebo brought back memories... memories involving Ken. It was so long ago that he had comforted her here after her boyfriend at the time had dumped her.  
  
She waited some more.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
"Fine. I'm going home to call the girls. Maybe-"  
  
"Lita, wait!"  
  
Ken ran into the gazebo, soaking wet.  
  
"Didn't you bring an umbrella, Ken?"  
  
"I didn't have time," he said, breathlessly. "I had to get here fast, and traffic was terrible."  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and looked Lita straight in the eye.  
  
"Lita, I was so wrong about Kristin. She was a fake and dishonest brat!"  
  
"Well, that was just a teensy bit obvious," she smiled.  
  
"But, Lita, she's one mistake that's out of my life. I'm SICK of making mistakes!"  
  
"Well, she was a mistake from the beginning-"  
  
"Lita, I'm not going to mess up again."  
  
Ken cleared his throat and stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Lita Kino, I love you. Will you marry me?"  
  
End Part 1 


	3. Legacy Part 3 Ami

Hello again everyone! Thanks for all of the positive feedback on Lita's Part 1. There were also a lot of requests for part 2, but I haven't written it yet... SORRY!  
  
Anyway, here is Ami's Part 1. This is my least favorite story in the series, since I had a hard time mustering up enough enthusiasm to write this part. I'll send out Mina's and Rei's parts soon.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Legacy of Sailor Moon:  
  
THE UNTOLD STORIES  
  
Ami Mizuno Urawa  
  
"Yes, Mr. Harrison. The annual report will be on your desk Monday morning. Goodbye."  
  
Ami Urawa hung up her silver telephone and sighed. Spinning around in her leather office chair, she turned to stare at the skyscrapers of Metro Tokyo. The sun shone weakly at her through the hazy fog of pollution; its rays glinting off of the cold, black glass windows across from her own.  
  
"When will this day end?"  
  
She blinked wearily and turned back to her heavy oak desk; her eye caught the family portrait framed by her lamp. Ami smiled and lifted closer to her, her eyes tracing the familiar lines of Greg and her children. They were so beautiful, with his hair and her face. Greg held them close, beaming.  
  
"I'll be home soon everyone."  
  
Ami kissed the picture and reluctantly went back to work.  
  
Ami walked through her front door, briefcase in hand.  
  
"Hi all! I'm home!"  
  
Complete silence greeted her.  
  
"Odd..."  
  
Ami shut the door behind her and stepped into the kitchen. A piece of bright blue paper stood put on the spotless countertop.  
  
AMI,  
  
TOOK THE KIDS FOR ICE CREAM AFTER SCHOOL.  
  
I'LL TAKE CARE OF DISHES AGAIN.  
  
GREG  
  
Was it just her imagination, or did he sound angry with her? He didn't even sign the usual 'Love,' before his name.  
  
Ami put down the note and frowned.  
  
How could Greg be so selfish? He knows I have to work a lot, so why does he always complain? Greg must realize how important my career is to me.  
  
Ami glanced at her watch and quickly pushed her problems with Greg to the back of her mind.  
  
"Off to the paperwork," she muttered, heading for her office down the hall.  
  
The Urawa household sat around their dining table to a salmon dinner, quiet as a tomb.  
  
Melanie, Ami and Greg's seven-year-old daughter, piped up suddenly.  
  
"Mommy! I was at the ice cream shop, and daddy let me ride the mechanical horse! Five times!"  
  
Ami looked up from her plate and smiled at her daughter's bright, blue-eyed face.  
  
"That sounds like fun sweetie."  
  
Five-year-old Elliot's eyes glanced up from his peas.  
  
"Daddy got me a big ice cream cone today, mommy, cuz I'm a big boy now!"  
  
"See, Elliot? I always knew-"  
  
The sharp blaring of the telephone stopped Ami midsentence. She pushed back her chair and went to answer it.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hi Mr.Harrison! Why yes, it's going fine. Sure I can explain it to you now.."  
  
After a 15 minute conversation, Ami placed the receiver back on its cradle and returned to her seat.  
  
"Is it possible for you to answer business calls AFTER our little bit of family time, Ami?" Greg asked, coldly.. never looking up from his plate.  
  
Ami stopped and stared at him.  
  
"Greg," she started calmly, "You know how much this deal with Harrison Industries means to me. Is it so terrible to gain my client's trust by answering his calls whenever I can?"  
  
Greg stood up and slammed his fist onto the hard wood of the table.  
  
"No! It's NOT okay! Ami, you haven't been home with us for days, weeks now. You're neglecting me and the children!"  
  
"It's my job, Greg. Of course I'm going to be busy! When all of this is over with Harrison, things will return to normal."  
  
"Things haven't been normal for months now, Ami. Not only do you absorb yourself in your job day in and day out, you never help me out when you ARE home.  
  
After work, I have to pick up the kids and come home to hours of cooking and cleaning... more work! Do you think I don't get exhausted?!"  
  
"But Greg, I only want to further my career-"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU WORK ON YOUR MARRIAGE FIRST?!"  
  
Greg stormed from the room and slammed the front door behind him, knocking pictures from the walls. Elliot and Melanie stared at their mother with tears in their eyes.  
  
Ami buried her face in her hands and cried.  
  
The Legacy of Sailor Moon:  
  
THE UNTOLD STORIES  
  
Minako Aino  
  
The hot sun bore down on Mina as she stood next to Mr. Casaway, looking at the gathering of people in front of them.  
  
"So, what do you think Mina?"  
  
"Honestly, they all suck. Except for Timothy."  
  
Casaway chuckled.  
  
"Not one for being subtle... you're not just saying that because you think he's handsome?"  
  
Mina turned to her boss and longtime friend and smirked.  
  
"Robert, I'm an actress. I call 'em like I see 'em."  
  
Robert Casaway smiled and went off to bark at stage hands about proper setups. Mina rolled her eyes and continued to study her lengthy script.A dry twig blew through the dusty air and smacked her leg, causing her to yelp in pain.  
  
"Ow! Is it always so hot and dry in Kansas?"  
  
Yes, Minako was in America, playing the role of Violet in a romantic cowboy feature film. Playing a leading lady was becoming too easy for Mina, since she had already been there and done that several times. She was very close to the director, Robert Casaway, with whom she had worked with before and reportedly had had a relationship with at one time. Casaway taught Mina all the tricks of making it in the tough world of entertainment and he trusted her, as much as letting her choose the leading man, Tim, to play the main character, Hank. That was one of Mina's many talents, the uncanny ability to pick a diamond of an actor out of a group of talentless rookies.   
  
Mina skimmed over her script quickly, then walked over to Tim, who had just been told of his new role.  
  
"Congrats, Tim. You did great in the audition."  
  
Timothy blushed to the roots of his sandy hair and stared at his shoes.  
  
"I-I couldn't have done it without you Mina. I'm glad I was able to audition with you!"  
  
Mina grimaced.  
  
"When Casway told me I would be a part of the auditions, he didn't tell me about ALL of the people auditioning. It was pretty hard trying to pretend to be in love with a man who is old enough to be your father."  
  
Tim burst out in laughter.  
  
"They probably heard that the famous Minako Aino would be in it and decided to come try their luck."  
  
"Well, the luck was with you today, Tim." Mina said, a grin on her perfectly made up lips.  
  
Out of nowhere, a huge Harley motorcycle roared onto the set and stopped inches away from them. Tim pulled Mina out of the dust, the both of them coughing furiously.  
  
"What the-" Mina looked up. "YOU!"  
  
The leather-clad biker pulled off his helmet and shook out his wavy brown hair.  
  
"Mina, darling. Nice to see you too."  
  
"Don't darling me, Kirk! You tried to feel me up in the first audition, and when I turned you down, you acted like a two year old and started breaking props and pieces of the set!"  
  
Kirk grinned.  
  
"Looks like you've found your 'Hank' anyway. What a loser... I can see why you picked him. You can't handle a real man like me, can you Mina?"  
  
Kirk grabbed Mina by the hips and yanked her towards him, planting a hard kiss on her mouth. While Mina doubled over coughing and wiped her lips, Kirk revved up the bike and sped away in a cloud of dust. Tim placed a gentle hand on her back.  
  
"You okay? That jerk should be banned from the set!"  
  
Mina glared in the direction of the retreating cloud.  
  
"Kirk and I go way back, Tim. Yeah, he's been in some movies.. even some with me.. but he never had a pivotal role. After quite a few passes at me, he asked me out. I declined his offer. "  
  
"I can see why you did, the idiot."  
  
Mina brushed a strand of long, golden hair from her cheek and continued to glare in the bike's direction.  
  
"Who knows when he'll be back."  
  
Her blue, clear as the sky eyes gazed into his with open affection.  
  
"Hank, you CAN'T leave me at a time like this! You can't leave me alone... alone to a future with Peter!"  
  
His strong arms held her close, quieting her pleas.  
  
"Violet, you have to understand; this is one thing I need to do. For myself AND for the others. They need me Violet."  
  
"I need you, Hank."  
  
A moment of silence fell.  
  
"I'll be back for you."  
  
Hank strode out the door and leapt onto his powerful horse, galloping off into the distance. Violet fell to the floor and sobbed, her heart broken.  
  
"CUT!"  
  
Mina stood up, took a deep breath, and straightened out her old fashioned dress.  
  
"Good job, Mina," the cameraman called, flashing her a thumbs up sign. She grinned and climbed into her trailer where she guzzled water, brushed out the tangles in her hair and checked her mail. A loud knock sounded on her trailer's thin metal door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
A very dusty Timothy pulled himself inside the big trailer.  
  
"Guess what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Casaway says we're off for the remainder of the day," Tim said, grinning. "Something about rotten weather headed our way. Wanna head into town with me?"  
  
Mina nodded, "Let me change first."  
  
"Ok," Tim crossed his arms and leaned his back against the wall.  
  
Mina cleared her throat.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I may be in movies, but that doesn't mean I take off my clothes in front of other people."  
  
Tim's grin widened innocently.  
  
"Guess I'll just have to wait for our big love scene then, eh Violet?"  
  
He left laughing quietly and a red faced Mina headed into her bedroom, pulling a white sundress out of the stuffed closet. She let her thoughts wander.  
  
'I can see that Tim likes me. It's something that innocent flirting and the most professional actor can't hide.'  
  
Mina had been in many bad relationships throughout the years, and she wasn't sure she could handle another nasty, public breakup added to the already long enough list. Mina stepped over to her mirror and applied lipstick. She stared at the woman looking back at her.  
  
'Do I like what I see? Same long blonde hair, same blue eyes, same face.'  
  
She sighed and grabbed her purse.  
  
'Enough of this nonsense, Mina! Get yourself together!'  
  
With one final glimpse in the mirror, she headed out the door and slammed it shut behind her.  
  
Mina loved her car. She had always dreamed of owning a cute, flashy car that she would love to drive. Her gold Mercedes fit the bill. Tim seemed to love it too. He looked around in wonder at the italian leather seats, dvd player, gaming system, computer, 50 disc cd changer, seat massage system and other gadgets of all sorts.  
  
The filming of the movie was held about 10 miles outside of a small town in Kansas to try and keep a lot of curious onlookers from poking around to sneak a peek at the actors and maybe steal a souvenier prop or two.   
  
"Hey... look at those clouds..." Tim said, tearing his gaze away from Mina's dvd collection and pointing out the window at a large cluster of black clouds.  
  
Mina frowned.   
  
"We better get to this town quickly before the rain comes."  
  
A small car blared its horn loudly behind them, then flew past, completely ignoring the speed limit.  
  
"What's the big rush?"  
  
Mina looked in the rearview mirror and saw death, destruction and absolute terror, all compressed into one large, swirling vortex reflected in the glass. A giant black tornado was twisting and dancing towards them, picking up objects and tossing them about like a child throwing his toys. Mina stared, white faced at the sticker on the mirror.  
  
OBJECTS IN MIRROR ARE CLOSER THAN THEY APPEAR. 


End file.
